User talk:Aeterna Superi
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Model Registration page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Eternal Sterek (talk) 03:49, May 17, 2017 (UTC) Dude Wanna rp? Marina Hey Frosty c: Glad to see your making a comeback :D i need to make one of those too considering i've been incative for a couple weeks now. ANyhow i wanted to talk about Marina Laswick. I had already reserved the model a while back and while yes my user category wasn't under the model category, her name was listed under my tab in the model registration. To be honest i didn't even add my user name to her category cause i wasn't sure if we were even still doing that. I'm more than up for sharing her if you wanted. we could collab? Ps: Ik it might seem silly IMing you for a model when i'm not even active but i do plan to be and would still really like ot use marina when i am, (Which hopefully should be soon) Hey, I'm on c: Like my title says, i'm on if you wanna meet in chat or something Aye Hallo fam o/ Welcome back <3 Re: Adopt a Newb Thanks! I wasn't a part of the adopt-a-newb program, it looks cool though! Flopfish3 (talk) 17:22, October 15, 2017 (UTC) I'd absolutely love to roleplay with you if you're ok with it! I'm currently in one where my character Jillian is just about to be shown around camp, so for continuity purposes I might make a new character to roleplay with. sure Who and who? Claim Checking Unclaimed characters can state they've been at camp for over the past year with a good reason as to why they haven't been around and explicit admin approval. Characters may also have been at camp for several years as summer camp. Regarding your Frostleaf account Hi, I just have a few Qs for you. Regarding your other account, are you currently using any of the characters you made before as Frostleaf? I'm currently updating the user/chars forum and I wanted to make sure if I could remove that account from the list altogether. So yeah, that's that. Please reply as soon as you can. Thank you! :) yo If you're online get on chat~ periwinkle i'm ashamed of myself pls come back cuz i need a hug and i just saw your message now and that is very very late im very sorry im not even writing properly and no punctuation but periwinkle!!!!!!!!! luv u brooooo come baaaccckkkk (w8...ur already back) come on chat ~ solstice Hey Up for an Rp? If not, we can wait a while and when I finish my Zeus char, we could Rp our Zeus chars. Hello You're on the RP Buddy list, so would you like to rp? :) I'm also looking for characters to join Priya on a quest :3 Dirael (talk) 18:53, November 6, 2017 (UTC) Gosh so sorry 0-0 forgot time zones, my bad Could you plz tell me what your timezone is? I've looked on the timezone list and ur not there... I'd like to know when's your rp time ^-^ Dirael (talk) 17:59, November 8, 2017 (UTC) Hi! I made a pagey thing for my character and now I'm unsure of what to do. AMD 02:02, November 7, 2017 (UTC) Where does one make a word bubble? And which one is the easiest to set up - I'm not the best at coding AMD 03:48, November 7, 2017 (UTC) Are you up to RP? AMD 19:56, November 26, 2017 (UTC) Re I think what we will be doing is going back and forth between the two character contests, so as of right now the theme contest is set for next month. I Think I fixed it. I think I have fixed the model and her name is Lanaya Grace and I couldn't find her on the model registration page, (unless I've gone blind) sorry about the mix-up didn't know the model was already in use. Also, how do I edit the model page to say I'm using Laneya Grace. Thanks for all your help "What are men to rocks and mountains" EB - GeorgieCate 14:03, December 31, 2017 (UTC) Re: Hello? Hey, I think I fixed the problem but you haven't responded so I'm thinking that you may not have seen the previous message. If you could help me that would be great. "What are men to books and characters." - GeorgieCate 09:24, January 3, 2018 (UTC) Sharing models Hi Frost! I just wanted to ask if maybe it'd be okay to share Lily Collins with me? I have plans to make a daughter of Athena and user her as the FC, but I saw that you reserved her. She'd be the ideal FC for my character, and I just wanted to try my luck with you. It's ok if you decline though, I'll respect your decision either way. Thanks! :) I made the edits. Template I was wondering if I could maybe use the Template:Frostleaf1615/Character Page V1? It says to drop an IM and ask so here it is. Thanks! I think I can handle it. :) Hi! I posted on the Adopt a newb page, and you offered to adopt me. My answer is Yes Please! I could really use the help. I'm so excited to get started in this roleplay. KyaDiamond (talk) 21:23, January 21, 2018 (UTC) RP I was wondering....wanna rp? Contact me if your interested. I look forward to rp with you in the future :) !! Ajacopia1 (talk) 00:47, January 22, 2018 (UTC) Hello :) Hello! I was wondering, would you like to RP with me? I currently only have one character claimed. Thank you for your time! PrincessAire (talk) 12:32, January 28, 2018 (UTC) Hi Frost! i'm giving as many people as i can a online dog or cat. (or maybe both) so here ya go. CrystalWolf105 (talk) 17:10, January 28, 2018 (UTC) Re: RP That's fine, I understand that you must be very busy. Thank you very much, I hope we can roleplay some other time :) PrincessAire (talk) 13:05, January 29, 2018 (UTC) Template? owo Hello, I saw this template here: Template:Frostleaf1615/CharacterPageV1, and I was hoping to get your permission so that I may be able to use it since the page says that I need to drop a message. Thank you in advance :) PrincessAire (talk) 14:04, January 29, 2018 (UTC) Posted Hey Frost, I posted! Sorry it took awhile my roommates wanted to play video games xD Model Hey you've reserved Lily Collins and I was wondering if I could share her with you, Let me know if u don't think so. Thanks "What are men to books and characters." - GeorgieCate Category:User SignaturesCategory:GeorgieCate 09:05, February 9, 2018 (UTC) Re: All good thanks for letting me know :) "What are men to books and characters." - GeorgieCate Category:User SignaturesCategory:GeorgieCate 21:06, February 9, 2018 (UTC) Question Hello! Is there any chance you would consider allowing me to use Tiera Skovbye with you? I'd honestly really appreciate it; I'm currently planning an Aeolus (maybe Apollo, actually, because Robin Mills holy crap) character and she fits perfectly the kind of character I had in mind. Please let me know as soon as you can!! I'd appreciate it a lot. <3 Reply Sorry, I was out doing an errand. I posted on our rp. Sun's out, Guns out. 04:07, March 12, 2018 (UTC) Musketeers Can I join? c: HEYO a late responce to a message i saw in main chat after leaving it open for days and not even noticing >.< Yes i'd love to join the dynamic, if there are still spots open for it. henlo Can I join the muskateer thing Problem Dear thisle, You have locked my character 'Poppy Ashwood' due to not claiming it in time. the reason behind this is because when I try to it comes up to a blanc page and I have no clue what that means so I can not follow your instruction of claiming and on the claiming page it says something has gone a bit wrong but I still cant do it with those instructions. Please help Xxlammacorn1xX (talk) 09:27, April 28, 2018 (UTC) I have done as asked and posted everything needed and if possible to get back to me Xxlammacorn1xX (talk) 17:22, May 8, 2018 (UTC) Question? I am convfused since my character is in WIP till today, will I have to wait till tomorrow? Xxlammacorn1xX (talk) 14:57, May 15, 2018 (UTC) Activity Check ''Note: This is a mandatory check. If you've been active the past few months, but still received this Iris Message, kindly just reply with "yes".'''